


the sea comes over me (it’s the blue that lasts)

by sapphfics



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Maddie puts a hand to her forehead. She feels suddenly ridiculous becauseof courseRyn wouldn’t know what a bath was, she’s lived in water all her life and has never left it until now. “It’s...uh...I fill that tub in the bathroom with hot water and bubble bath and I sit in it to get clean. I normally take showers, but I wanna relax so.”Ryn looks intrigued. “Can I join you?”In which Maddie introduces Ryn to bubble baths.
Relationships: Maddie Bishop/Ryn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	the sea comes over me (it’s the blue that lasts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [webofdreams89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/gifts).



> a fill for [this prompt](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html?thread=196188#cmt196188) for the [summer spinoff: a femslash creating fest](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html), come join us!! <3333
> 
> (sorry if this sucks)
> 
> title taken from [this post](https://soracities.tumblr.com/post/615398690270642176/hi-love-i-guess-you-know-this-quote-already-but-i)

“I need to take a bath.” 

Maddie isn’t sure why she says it, it’s probably because she doesn’t like leaving Ryn alone without telling her where she’s going.

But Ryn looks confused, raising an eyebrow. “What is that?”

Maddie puts a hand to her forehead. She feels suddenly ridiculous because _of course_ Ryn wouldn’t know what a bath was, she’s lived in water all her life and has never left it until now. “It’s...uh...I fill that tub in the bathroom with hot water and bubble bath and I sit in it to get clean. I normally take showers, but I wanna relax so.” 

Ryn looks intrigued. “Can I join you?”

Maddie should probably say no, but instead she shrugs. “Sure.”

Ryn smiles, showing how sharp her teeth are, but Maddie doesn’t even flinch. 

-:-

Steam covers the bathroom mirror but Maddie’s eyes are on Ryn. 

Ryn, who is sighing in pleasure as she gets in the bath. It’s large enough for both of them, and Maddie is grateful. The bubble bath covers most of her body but she isn’t as self conscious as she should be. 

“You are as beautiful as one of our songs,” Ryn tells her. “Even more so.” 

Maddie smiles. “Thank you.”

Ryn is fascinated by the bubble bath, running it through her hands like sand through an hour glass. It’s adorable. Maddie likes her even more somehow. 

Maddie moves toward her, presses their lips together, and Ryn’s teeth graze her bottom lip but Maddie doesn’t pull away.


End file.
